The present disclosure generally relates to assemblies that generate X-rays and methods of forming X-ray assemblies. X-ray assemblies may be used for analyzing samples, X-ray imaging, sterilizing, and other applications. X-ray assemblies may generally include a cathode that directs a stream of electrons into a vacuum, and an anode that receives the electrons. When the electrons collide with a target on the anode, some of the energy may be emitted as X-rays, and some of energy may be released as heat. The emitted X-rays may be directed at samples to determine information about the samples.
The claimed subject matter is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. This background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some of the described embodiments may be practiced.